Breakaway
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: SongFic Izzie Stevens veut quitter le parc aux caravanes. Elle veut entrer dnas le monde réel, et vivre sa vie. Partiratelle un jour ? Trad de angelwriter2492


Ce n'est pas ma première traduction mais c'est ma première fic pour la série Grey's Anatomy. En espérant qu'elle plaise aux rares personnes qui lisent des fics en français sur cette série. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, place à l'histoire.

Résumer : Izzie Stevens veut quitter le parc aux caravanes. Elle veut entrer dans le monde réel, et vivre sa vie. Partira-t-elle un jour ?

* * *

Breakaway 

_Grew up in a small town (J'ai grandi dans une petite ville)  
And when the rain would fall down (Et quand la pluie tombait)  
I just stared out my window (Je ne faisais que regarder à ma fenêtre)  
Dreaming of a could-be (Rêvant de ce que pourrait être)  
And if I'd end up happy (Et si je finirais heureuse)  
I would pray (Alors je priais)_

Izzie Stevens a toujours voulu quitter le parc aux caravanes. Quitter tout ça. Se faire un nom par elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire si elle restait ici toute sa vie. Vivre dans une caravane, avec sa mère. Qui ne cessait de boire. Ou jouer. Oui, elle devait partir.

_Trying not to reach out (Essayant de partir)  
But when I'd try to speak out (Mais quand j'essayais de parler tout haut)  
Felt like no one could hear me (C'est comme si personne ne pouvait m'entendre)  
Wanted to belong here (Je voulait appartenir à cet endroit)  
But something felt so wrong here (Mais il y avait quelque chose de si étrange ici)_

Elle voulait être médecin. Quelque chose que sa mère, et tous les autres dans le parc aux caravane semblaient penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas y arriver. Elle était blonde. Un mannequin. Sexy. Alors qu'est-ce qu'une blonde sexy et mannequin ferait dans un hôpital ? Sauver des vies ? Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle était assez intelligente pour ça.

_So I pray (Donc je priais)  
I could breakaway (Je pourrais m'évader)_

Un jour elle le fera. Elle partira.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly (Je vais étendre mes ailes et apprendre à voler)  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky (Je ferai ce qu'il faut jusqu'à ce que je touche le ciel)  
I'll make a wish (Et je ferai un voeu)  
Take a chance (Prendrai ma chance)  
Make a change (Changerai)  
And breakaway (Et m'évaderai)_

Mais Izzie trouvait ça dur. Elle savait qu'elle devrait partir un jour ou l'autre. Mais chaque fois qu'elle commençait à emballer ses affaires, elle s'arrêtait. Et dessouvenirs l'envahissaient. Sa mère. Sa famille. La vie dans le parc aux caravanes, la seule qu'elle connaissait. De tous ce qui rendaient ces souvenirs meilleurs et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver à Seattle, là oû elle avait décidé d'étudier la médecine. Alors, chaque fois, elle remettait ses affaires à leur place à nouveau, et attendait le bon jour.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun (Hors de l'obscurité et dans le soleil)  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved (Mais je n'oublierai pas tout ceux que j'aime)  
I'll take a risk (Je prendrai un risque)  
Take a chance (Prendrai ma chance)  
Make a change (Changerai)  
And breakaway (Et m'évaderai)_

Chaque fois, la valise retrouvait sa place initiale, sa mère pouvait dire que quelque chose était différent chez sa fille. Entre la boisson et le jeu, elle réussit à remarquer quelque chose. Comment, Izzie ne le savait pas. Mais sa mère pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait dire que Izzie était triste, pas dans son état normal. Comme si elle essayait de penser. Mais sa mère ne pensait pas que Izzie était de ceux qui pensaient. Et elle pensait que sa fille dépensait trop d'argent dans une chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais réaliser. Elle était mannequin, pour l'amour de Dieu.

_Building with a hundred floors (Des bâtiments avec cents étages)  
swinging 'round revolving doors. (Se balancer dans des portes tournantes)  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but (Je ne sais peut-être pas où elles me mèneront, mais)  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on (Je dois continuer, continuer)  
Fly away (M'envoler)  
Breakaway (M'évader)_

Izzie essaya de ne pas prendre trop à coeur ce que sa mère et les autres avaient dit. Comment sauraient-ils ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Sa mère n'avair rien fait de sa vie, pensait-elle honnêtement que sa fille ferait la même chose ? Non, une jour, elle partirait. Un jour.

_I'll spread my wings (Je vais étendre mes ailes)  
And I'll learn how to fly (Et apprendre à voler)  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye (Même si ce n'est pas facile de te dire au revoir)  
I gotta take a risk (Je prendrai un risque)  
Take a chance (Prendrai ma chance)  
Make a change (Changerai)  
And breakaway (Et m'évaderai)_

Ce jour est finalement arrivé. Le jour oû Izzie a trouvé le courage d'empaller ses affaires et de partir sans aucunes pensées pour sa mère et ses souvenirs. Elle est seulement partie en pensant à ce qui allait lui arriver. Et ce qu'elle a vu, était grandiose.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun (En dehors de l'obscurité et dans le soleil)  
But I won't forget the place I come from (Mais je n'oublierai pas d'ou je viens)  
I gotta take a risk (Je prendrai un risque)  
Take a chance (Prendrai ma chance)  
Make a change (changerai)  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway(Et m'évaderai, m'évaderai, m'évaderai)_


End file.
